In My Veins
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Shawn Michaels gets a visit from none other than, Trish Stratus?


**A/N:** Surprise! It's a HBK/Trish oneshot! I was so inspired to do this fic after the incident with Shawn and Brock. Then, I saw the speech HBK gave tonight and I was moved. That inspired me even more. So, thank you Shawn! I'm used to writing Trish, but not Shawn so wish me luck please. I think I can do this.

I am going to say that Trish tweeted him but I don't know if it happened or not.

Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

The Heartbreak Kid took a deep sigh. He just got done talking via satellite to the WWE Universe about where his best friend's career layed. He really didn't know, but he knew Hunter had to be pretty close to the end. The guy had been around for forever and did some amazing things in his ten year plus career. Shawn had spoke from his heart about everything. Hunter was indeed a warrior and Shawn had nothing but respect for his best friend. Shawn felt sadness for his friend. Knowing that The Game's arm was broken again didn't help The Heartbreak kid's sadness. He was put in the kamora lock just last week, so he knew how Hunter must've felt last night being put in it for that long amount of time.

Not only did he have his mind on his best friend; he also had his mind set on a certain Canadian brunette. He heard that she was going to be in Texas hanging out with Steve Austin. So, there was no doubt she was going to visit him. She always did that when she came to Texas. He wasn't exactly up for it because there would be lots of questions asked from in concern he wouldn't be happy to answer.

He decided to get on his twitter and see what was going on in the twitter world. His mentions were filled with fans who told him that his speech was heartfelt and that they wanted to cry. Not to mention; the fans thought he was a damn good best friend. Shawn smiled as he scrolled down the mentions on his blackberry because he felt so proud and grateful he had amazing fans.

His expression changed from happy to shock when he saw that he had a tweet in his mentions from the Canadian brunette that was on his mind prior. He read this: _ ShawnMichaels gave the most heartfelt speech I've heard in years. I am so lucky to know this guy. He is certainly the best person ever. #iloveyouShawn. _He felt a smile creep upon his face as he read the hashtag part. But then, quickly, his handsome face turned into a frown. _Only if she could say that to my face. _He thought to himself.

He jumped a little when he heard his doorbell ring. He put his blackberry down, got up from his seat, and headed to the door. When he opened the door; his eyes got so wide. There in front of him was none other than...

_Trish Stratus._

"Trish?" Shawn asked, making sure it was actually Trish Stratus in his presence. When she nodded her head and smiled, he let her in and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Texas visiting Steve. So, as always, I decided to visit the almighty Shawn Michaels," Trish said with a light-hearted laugh. "How are you doing? You feeling better than earlier?" She touched his arm, but he snatched it away. "I guess your arm is still hurting pretty bad. Sorry I touched it."

He looked at her for a few moments before he went back into his living room with her right on his heels. He took a seat in his chair and she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Trish, you should know better than anybody about how I'm feeling. I feel like utter crap. My arm is broken and my best friend might have his career ended. So, you tell me how I feel."

Trish put her hand on Shawn's knee and looked in his hazel eyes with pure sadness in her chocolate brown ones. "I'm sorry all of this happened to you in a months span. I think what you did was amazing. I don't think you were a distraction at all. Why would you call yourself one?"

"Because, Trish," The older man started out loud, but he soon calmed down. "If I wasn't involved in any of the segments with Hunter and Brock, then Hunter would've been more focused on his match instead of worrying about me. And, I wouldn't have a broken arm either."

"Sweetie," Trish cooed. She couldn't believe she just called him that. She hadn't called him that name in years. "In my opinion, I think Hunter was more focused than ever. He had all these different emotions and he wanted to unleash them. I must say, he did just that. Hunter did great. It's just that Summerslam wasn't his night."

The former WWE champion sighed, "You might be right. But still, I think that I was the cause of all of this."

"You are still the same," The seven time women's champion laughed. "You always blame everything on yourself. I am going to say this one more time." Trish held up a stern finger and looked at Shaw seriously, "You are not to blame. So please, stop blaming yourself."

The older man sighed and got up from his chair to look out the window. "Well, I know of one of reasons why I started blaming myself for everything." He looked back at Trish. He couldn't help it. He had to bring it up.

Trish looked at him with sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. "So, you're going to talk about that, eh? Just so you know, it's not your fault that I left. I'm the one to blame not you. You did everything right. You were always there and you loved me, but I was just scared."

The Texas native looked back at Trish, flabbergasted. "Scared of what? I don't understand. How could you be scared?" This wasn't making any sense to Shawn. He had gave this woman his heart years ago and she crushed it all because she was 'scared.' The question for him was: what was she scared of?

"Commitment." Trish got up from the couch and went towards where the Heartbreak kid was. "It hasn't exactly been my best friend. You had already been married once and I hadn't really had a first love until you came around. I was just nervous when you proposed. I thought back then leaving was the right thing to do. But once I did it, I realize it was the stupidest thing I had ever done."

"I wasn't putting any pressure on you to marry me. I was just wanting you to know that I was wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. You could've said you were ready. I would've understood, Trish."

The younger woman sighed, "I know that now. I thought back then that if I had said no, you would've kicked me out."

Shawn opened up his mouth to get ready to speak but, Trish interrupted him by talking again. "I know what you're going to say. That was then and this is now. I know you aren't going to hurt me in anyway. I was just a stupid woman back then who always ran away from her problems." Trish smiled when she saw Shawn let out a little chuckle.

"You're not stupid," Shawn began. "You just had serious issues," he said, making Trish laugh because of the way he said it. "But, whenever you left, I thought I had done something to push you away. I then thought I was the kiss of death, so I started blaming myself for everything."

"But, why?"

"I just told you, didn't I?"

Trish smirked at the older man's sarcasm. "I was meaning what good did it do to blame yourself for everything bad that happened?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "It didn't really help with anything. It only made me more upset." He then realized what Trish was trying to do. "Ahh, I see your point. I shouldn't blame myself for everything because it will only make things worse."

"Exactly! Glad you caught on to that," Trish said. "See, if you keep on blaming yourself about what happened to Hunter, you are only going to find yourself in a large sad bind. I don't think you want that."

"You're right," Shawn agreed. "I don't want that."

"Can you do me a favor?" Trish asked. "It's really simple."

Shawn eyed her curiously for a moment. "Okay," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to turn around and close your eyes. I have a HUGE surprise for you. I think you will like this particular present. I just hope you don't hate on what I got you."

"I don't think I will hate it," Shawn laughed. "It's coming from you. It can't suck that bad."

Trish went out to the car and got the 'surprise.' There was no way in hell Shawn would turn this 'surprise' down. If anything, Shawn will be surprised and happy. She would just have to wait and see. She brought the 'surprise' into the house. "Shawn, turn around."

Shawn turned around and his eyes went wide. Standing in front of him was his best friend, Triple H, who had a big smile on his face. "Hunter?" Shawn asked for confirmation. He couldn't believe that Trish managed to bring Hunter to Texas.

"The one and only." The Game gave his best friend a huge brotherly hug. "I heard what you said on RAW about me. I can't believe you would call yourself a distraction. Why would you say that?"

"You too? Trish kept on asking me that same question. I was getting involved in the thing between you and Brock all week. And, I just felt like you were getting distracted by always having to look out for me."

Hunter scoffed, "Seriously? You thought you were a distraction? Please! That stupid prick of a man, Paul Heyman is a distraction. That dude never shuts up. I'm surprised he hasn't been murdered by someone yet. God, he's so annoying."

Both of the guys turned around and both put on amused looks whenever they heard Trish snort when she started laughing. When she saw both of the guys looking at her, a blush sustained her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. What Hunter said was funny."

"And, you snorting was funny," the guys said in unison. All three of them started laughing. Shawn had his best friend there at his side even though he was injured, but he knew he had one more thing to do and his night would be one of the best he had in a long time. He walked up to Trish and got very close to her.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in her ear. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He looked back at Hunter, who was smiling like a big goofball. Shawn just rolled his eyes and continued to lead Trish into the kitchen. "Okay, I need you to do me a favor now."

"Okay?" She asked nervously. "What is it?"

"I just need you to answer this question." He sighed and then continued, "Will you promise not to leave me whenever you get scared or if a problem ensues? Cause I really need to know."

Trish felt tears sting her eyes. "Yes, I promise. I will always be there at your side. I will not ever leave for anything. That you can guarantee on. Come here." She grabbed him from the shirt and gave him a huge kiss. "I have really missed those lips."

"Finally!" Hunter yelled. He was walking into the kitchen as the pair just got done kissing. "It's about damn time you two got back together. I mean after about three years. It's definitely overdue."

The Heartbreak kid rolled his eyes and smirked at his best friend. He then looked back at Trish, whose arms were currently wrapped his waist. He had to thank God for all of this tonight. Most importantly, he had to thank Trish. She would definitely be rewarded tonight.

She was in his veins.

* * *

**A/N;** So, how much did this suck? I vote a lot. This my first ever HBK fic. And my first time with HBK/Trish. I hope I did alright.

Thank you loves,  
Kimberly.


End file.
